The Best Mistake We've Ever Made
by Lucky-lil-Lady
Summary: M-preg warning. no flaming please. so anyway, yeah Chotaro gets pregnant and Shishido is the daddy. This fic is a presant for a friend.Pairings include AtobeXJiro ChotaroXRyo OshitariXGakuto AtobeXOshitari and FujiXTezuka. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: ABSOLUTELY POSOTIVE

Shishido, Ryo's pointed face. Morning tennis practice would be starting soon. He lifted his sky blue hat and ruffled his choppy brown hair. His doubles partner, Ohtori, Chotaro, would be late to practice if he didn't hurry up with whatever he was doing in the restroom. Ryo was lucky. Chotaro strolled onto the court with a shy, yet delighted grin on his face. He scanned the courts for his doubles partner. When he spotted Ryo, Chotaro ran over, dropped to his knees, and grabbed Ryo's hand. Ryo stepped back. He looked horrified.

"Ryo-Senpai!"

His eyes sparkled as he beamed up at Ryo.

"I'm having a baby and it's yours!"

Ryo's eyes popped and his whole body went ridged. His mind came to a screeching halt. His jaw worked as he tried to find the right words. All that came out of Ryo's mouth was;

"N-no."

The smile slipped from Chotaro's face.

"Wh- B-but Senpai…"

Ryo stepped back. His legs shook so badly, his knees almost gave way.

"No Chotaro! Just no!"

That morning's practice went miserably. Jiro refused to wake up at all. Yuushi and Gakuto refused to speak to each other. Keigo was just plain PMSing. The silver pair, for obvious reasons, were distracted and unfocussed. Finally, the coach gave them all lectures and dismissed them with the usual.

"You may go."

Afternoon practice went just as poorly, if not worse. Gakuto burst into tears after his practice match. He and Yuushi finally made up on the bench (if you know what I mean). The silver pair had become so awkward that Keigo got fed up and sent them to the club room to "talk it out."

They sat there in silence, both boys staring at his own shoes. Ryo opened and closed his mouth several times.

"Uh… I'm sorry Chotaro… You're my best friend and everything, but-but it just can't happen… It's not possible…"

It took a long time for Chotaro to respond. His copper eyes shimmered as he raised his head.

"Senpai…"

Whenever Chotaro used this word on him, his heart melted.

"When was the last time I lied to you?... Answer me that…"

Ryo couldn't respond. This bluntness cought him off guard.

In no time, August had turned to September. With each passing week, Chotaro's waist line expanded a little. He sat on the bench before morning practice. The air smelled of autumn. Chotaro leaned his head back and shut his eyes as he breathed in the sweet scent of fall. The bench creaked as somebody sat down beside him. Chotaro opened his eyes to find Ryo next to him on the bench. Ryo had finally accepted that Chotaro might be telling the truth.

"Chotaro?"

This was the first thing Ryo had said to his doubles for a month besides 'mff…'

"Yes Senpai?"

Ryo's heart jumped. Again with the Senpai… Chotaro knew how to get to him.

"How…?"

A NUMBER OF WEEKS AGO

"Listen up! You've all been given coins. Now pick a partner to flip it."

Chotaro took the coin on his desk and flipped it. Ryo watched bored out of his mind. Chotaro raised his hand.

"What does it mean if you get head?"

Some boys behind Chotaro and Ryo snickered loudly. Chotaro blushed embarrassedly.

"I mean heads!"

The teacher rolled his eyes."

"Wait and see."

Partner two is heads and partner one is heads. Whichever one was flipped, you are the mother. The boys protested loudly. The sexes had been separated. They didn't understand why they, the males, had to be moms. Chotaro, being partner one, blushed a delicate shade of pink. Ryo chuckled.

The coach was out and the sub failed to show. It didn't matter to the team. They were hammered at least most of them. Keigo had smuggled some hard liquor to school. The team had drained it at lunch. Chotaro, being a good boy, didn't drink at all. The only thing he'd ever drank was the "wine" at church. Even that had no alcohol in it. Yuushi was the exact opposite. He had made the largest dent in the booze. Most of the team had left the club room and were out on the courts, most likely staggering around. Chotaro decided to wait. It wasn't safe for a boy like him to be half naked in a room filled with drunken homosexuals. Only after deeming it safe, Chotaro loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. As he stripped, Chotaro let out a shuddering gasp. A hand came from behind and pushed into the front of his pants. His legs quivered as it stroked him. He felt himself grow hard.

"Chotaro…"

Chotaro let out a soft little moan. He knew it would be Ryo. His words were a little slurred but it was definitely him.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this…"

Chotaro's breathe quickened. His brain screamed for him to push his doubles partner off. His legs grew week and he slid to the floor. Chotaro closed his eyes and allowed the hands to roam his, now completely exposed, body. He couldn't lie. He had wanted this too.

"S-Senpai…"

"Ryo-Senpai, are you sure you sure your feeling okay?"

Chotaro tried to get close and look into his eyes. He was, however roughly shoved back.

"Meh… Headache…"

Ever since afternoon practice the day before, Chotaro had blushed every time Ryo touched. Ryo had a hangover from the drinking incident. Chemistry was awkward. It was filled with sexual tension. It was especially hard to work because Ryo felt ill and Chotaro was distracted.

"You will each get a different solution. You will each get a set of directions and guess what's in your beaker. Chotaro recognized that Ryo would be incapable at the moment so he attempted to fill in.

"Ryo-Senpai…"

"I know, I know!"

Chotaro read the directions over for the second time.

"Okay…"

Chotaro flicked on the burner.

"Ryo-Senpai…"

Chotaro repeated.

"What?!"

"Y-you really did drink too much yesterday."

"Ssh!"

Ryo put a hand to his head and moaned.

"Oh… Sorry…"

There was a blushy silence.

"Ryo-Senpai, don't you remember anything from yesterday?"

Ryo raised one of his arched eyebrows and looked at Chotaro.

"No, but it's not like anything life altering happened right?"

Chotaro went even pinker and turned away. He jumped as he heard the solution come to a boil.

"Chotaro,"

He jumped again.

"Pass the directions."

"What?! Oh!"

"Never Mind…"

Ryo reached over impatiently for the directions. His arm nudged the beaker. It was just a brush, but just enough to tip it over. The contents splashed over his doubles partner. Chotaro gasped, then coughed. The scolding liquid burned his lap and some of his gut. Chotaro couldn't breathe. The air around him was congested with fumes. He gave a small cry. Ryo pulled him to his feet.

Ryo and Chotaro walked to the nurse together. She gave Chotaro cream to put on his burns. She asked him to see the burn. He replied, giving Ryo a quick glance, that he wasn't comfortable with it. Most of 

the burning was on his lap. He blushed and slipped into her tiny bathroom. Ryo sank down onto the bench like bed nurses offices tend to have. He and the nurse sat in awkward silence for a while. Ryo was just about ready to ask Chotaro what the hell was taking him so frigging long, when a horrible retching noise made them both jump. He ran to the door and banged on it.

"Chotaro! Are you alright?! Answer me Chotaro!"

"Ohtori-Kun!"

The door swung open and Ryo nearly fell in.

"I…"

Chotaro looked a little sheepish.

"I'm sorry… I threw up…"

He glanced at the nurse with shining eyes. Ryo walked straight up to Chotaro and hugged him, stroking his hair. Chotaro, confused, froze.

"Ryo-S-senpai?"

Chotaro had no idea why his partner was engaging in this odd behavior. What he did know was that he liked it.

Chotaro was confused and frightened. He almost always felt noxious and if he wasn't vomiting, he felt like he had to. Chotaro had stomach cramps and, the icing on the cake, mood swings. This continued for a few weeks. Then he became desperate. Chotaro decided that consulting Gakuto was his best option. Gakuto was the king/queen of this sort of thing. His mother worked as a nurse.

"Gakuto…"

"What?!"

"I need to ask you something…"

The hyotei team was in the club room, changing for morning practice.

"If you feel sick all the time, mostly in the morning and um… You have weird moods and… Well… What does it mean…?"

Gakuto froze in the middle of picking up his starters' polo.

"Dunno, tell me more."

"Well uh…"

He never got a chance to elaborate. Gakuto jumped, dropped his polo shirt, and pointed at Chotaro.

"Dude!"

Gakuto was so loud; Chotaro winced and drew back a step.

"That's how my mom was when she had my baby sister! It sounds like your pregnant or something!"

Chotaro's copper eyes grew wide.

"B-but, but, but I'm a-a boy!"

Gakuto rolled his/her eyes, crossed his/her arms, and popped his/her hips.

"Psh, Ohtori-Kun, you are sooo weird!"

Gakuto was making Chotaro feel worse. He spluttered.

"Hey!"

Both boys jumped. Chotaro squeaked and covered his exposed torso with the hyotei starters' jacket. Gakuto yelped and sprang on top of his locker. Blue hair and glasses made Chotaro breath sigh so relief.

"Y-yuushi… You startled me."

Chotaro's stomach squirmed and he shuddered. Now was not the time. Yuushi scowled at his two team mates.

"You guys had better hurry up. Sensei started practice without you and he isn't waiting."

Chotaro could feel the blood drain from his face.

"Gakuto, get down from there and put a shirt on!"

"Oh! Don't be so bossy Yuushi! I know how bitchy you are about me being covered in front of other people!"

"You're the bitchy one!"

"Oh yeah?!"

Chotaro doubled over. He wasn't sure how long he could hold it back.

"Ohtori-Kun? Are you alright?"

Yuushi had finally noticed he was ill.

"I-I think I'm going to be sick…"

Chotaro felt how violently he was shaking. He knew he must look pretty bad.

"Gakuto, you help him out. I'll get Sensei."

Gakuto leapt lightly down from on top of his locker.

"And put some clothes on!"

Yuushi's voice rang from the door.

Chotaro whipped his mouth. He was crouching in the club room stall. He could see the back of Gakuto's tennis shoes in the crack between the door and floor.

"Th-thank you Gakuto…"

"Meh!"

Chotaro saw Gakuto shuffle his/her feet.

"You seem knocked up to me."

Chotaro wretched, then came up to speak.

"B-but…"

"I've got a test or two in my bag. Do ya need one?"

Chotaro new better than to ask Gakuto what on earth he/she was doing with a pregnancy test in his/her tennis bag.

"Yeah… Yeah that would be great Gakuto… Thanks…"

Gakuto's footsteps faded away. Then as he/she began to walk back, they stopped completely.

"Mukahi, Yuushi here told me that Ohtori is under the weather. Where is"

"Gakuto… What-is-that…?"

Yuushi spoke over the coach, something that should never be attempted. His words were short and chopped.

"Jesus Christ Gakuto!"

Chotaro figured that Yuushi must have seen the pregnancy test that Gakuto had been bringing him.

"Not this again!"

There was a loud thunk as Gakuto's foot stamped.

"well YOU don't have to worry about it do you Yuushi?! YOU don't need to check every once and a while! Well I do!"

Chotaro got up and leaned against the door frame. He could now see the whole interaction. It would have been funny if he didn't feel so lousy. Yuushi smacked his forehead, the way he always did when he thought Gakuto was being a moron.

"Gakuto…"

His tone was that of somebody explaining to a small child that one plus one did in fact equal two.

"Let me clear this up for you… Again! You are male… The male of the species do not bear children. The female dose…"

"How can you be so sure mister 'I got a flipping A+ in biology?!'"

"Gakuto, just because I'm pitching and you're catching doesn't give you the ability to-"

"Argh! Prove it Yuushi! Just prove it!"

And Gakuto stamped off leaving Chotaro without the test he/she had offered up.

Yuushi let out a sound that was half way between a moan and a sigh.

"Chotaro?"

"I-I'm here…"

Chotaro flopped down on the bench. Sensei had called his home phone but his parents were both working. He had to stay there. Chotaro closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to his palms. They felt cool and damp. He could hear the steady swish, pop of racquets hitting tennis balls. Chotaro wished he could just curl up and fall asleep. But sadly, it never worked like that with him. He had never been able to sleep well unless he was in his own bed. It felt so much safer. He also liked to have his black cat Snowy in bed with him. It helped, knowing he wasn't alone. Chotaro gave a start. Somebody had wrapped arm around his shoulders. He looked up.

"Ryo-Senpai, you scared me!"

His face grew hot and he tried to hide the blush.

"Shouldn't you be-"

"Yeah…"

Ryo pulled Chotaro in so that his chin rested on top of Chotaro's head. Chotaro squeaked.

"I probably should be drilling but Yuushi has a hangover. You know how he can get."

Chotaro sighed. Yes he did know how nasty those Yuushi hangovers could get. Goose bumps rose up Chotaro's spine as Ryo sort of rubbed his shoulder. He shook himself mentally. This was getting out of hand.

"So… Let me get this straight… Yuushi-Senpai and Gakuto Senpai are fighting because of Gakuto-Senpai's pregnancy test? Wow… Okay… That's just-"

Hyoshi, the team's number one reserve player, fell silent as his upper classman, Yuushi entered the club room. Yuushi glanced over at Gakuto. Gakuto went the same color as his/her hair and turned away, pretending to be interested in his/her shoe laces. The silver pair sat on one of the club room benches. Chotaro's head rested on Ryo's shoulder. He was having another rough morning and was desperate to get the test from Gakuto. However, when he mentioned it to Gakuto, he/she huffed and said something about a tampon before marching off. Chotaro could not have another private word with Gakuto until afternoon practice. While changing after practice, Gakuto handed Chotaro a towel. Chotaro found it oddly nice of him/her until he saw the pregnancy test concealed inside of it. Chotaro changed and headed to the restroom. In no time at all, he was shouting for Gakuto.

"Gakuto!"

"What?! What the hell do you want?!"

Chotaro stammered slightly.

"How h-how do you work this?"

Gakuto huffed and rolled his/her eyes.

"There are directions on the box! Read them!"

And he/she stomped off.

"Gakuto!"

"What?! Jesus Christ! What the hell do you want?!"

Chotaro emerged from the stall, holding a thin white stick.

"What does this mean?..."

Gakuto yanked the test away from him.

"Let me see th- Oh my God!"

Chotaro's brown eyes grew wide.

"What? What is it?"

Gakuto looked up at him. (waaaay up at him XD)

"Chotaro… This means you're pregnant!"

Chotaro squinted.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive! You're going to be a mommy!"

PRESANT DAY

Ryo stared, wild eyes. He trembled and licked his dry lips.

"Wait, hold the phone! We-we did IT?!"

Chotaro nodded.

"Oh my God! I raped you, didn't I?!"

Ryo seemed devastated. Chotaro couldn't get a word in.

"Chotaro! I am so sorry! You're the best friend I've ever had and… I can't believe I raped you, my best friend!"

"Ryo-Senpai!"

The shiver that usually accompanied Chotaro uttering the word 'Senpai.' Slid up Ryo's back. His eyes grew even more wide as he remembered something. A tangle of limbs, silvery grey hair, and a moan into his ear.

'Oh… S-senpai…'

Now he understood why it made him so hot when Chotaro said it. It had been happening at least two months.

"Ryo-Senpai!"

Chotaro took him by the arm. Goose bumps rose when Chotaro's hand came in contact with his skin.

"Don't blame yourself! I…"

Ryo saw a pink ting appear in his doubles partner's cheeks. Chotaro wouldn't look at him.

"I… That is to say… I d-didn't… um… Didn't exactly s-stop you…"

"What?!"

Chotaro pulled away and scooted farther away from Ryo.

"It's nothing… Forget it…"

Ryo had never seen Chotaro so pink.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

September disappeared to be replaced by October. Chotaro looked like he had gained some weight, but nobody was suspicious. His mother and father were rarely home so he didn't have to explain it away to them. Hyotei's first match was coming up and the team members were drilling harder than ever. Practice matches were held at every afternoon practice. The silver pair were having theirs against Gakuto and Yuushi. Yuushi bounced the tennis ball as the umpire called the game.

"First set match! Oshitari to serve!"

Yuushi tossed the ball high into the air and, as it descended, lobbed it. Ryo hit the ball back without a problem. Gakuto did a summer salt over Yuushi and returned it toward Chotaro. Chotaro prepared, but he was to slow and was dealt a hefty blow to the gut. His racquet left his hand and clattered to the ground. Chotaro doubled over and fell to his knees. Ryo ran to his partner. His own racquet lay forgotten where he had dropped it. Chotaro's eyes were rammed shut and he was gritting his teeth. Ryo knelt down next to him. Gakuto, realizing the horror of what he/she had done raced over.

"Chotaro! Chotaro! Chotaro! Chotaro!"

Ryo waved at Gakuto.

"Shut up Gakuto! Chotaro! What's wrong?!"

Chotaro clenched his jaw.

"It feels all wrong…"

Ryo reached out to Chotaro and placed his hands on top of Chotaro's. Chotaro's hands rested on his stomach. Ryo leaned in so far that their foreheads were pressed together. After a while, Chotaro relaxed and opened his eyes.

"R-Ryo-Senpai…?"

"Hmm?"

To be honest, Ryo had gotten quite comfortable.

"You're making me feel weird…"

Ryo didn't actually care.

"Oh, Sorry."

He pulled away from Chotaro reluctantly. Chotaro was shaking, but he seemed to be coming out of it.

"What on earth has gotten into you two?!"

A shadow fell over them and they looked up to see Keigo, towering over them.

"I don't actually care about all of the cuddling, but that was only one ball. I didn't know you were that much of a wimp Chotaro."

Ryo narrowed his eyes and mentally dared his captain to call Chotaro a wimp again. Not that he could do anything about it if his Buchou did. Keigo was the master when it came to punishment. Ryo knew this from experience. Once, when he was in eighth grade, he had talked back to the former captain. Keigo had had a huge crush on their old Buchou. He didn't even ask if the older boy wanted him to deal with it. Keigo just had. And boy did he deal with it. Ryo never wanted to see another pair of handcuffs for the rest of his life.

Chotaro blinked up at him with those big brown eyes of his.

"I'm… Um… Expecting…"

It was clear that Keigo didn't have a clue what Chotaro was talking about.

"What?"

"It means he's knocked up, Buchou!"

Yuushi smacked his forehead and moaned.

"Thanks for that Gakuto…"

Gakuto stuck out his tongue.

"It's just not possible…"

Yuushi mumbled. But as Gakuto so wisely stated.

"IS TOO!"

It was a foggy, November day. Chotaro and Ryo had just gotten out from practice. The two of them stood, planted in the local hospital's OBGYN ward, or as Gakuto liked to call it, the vagina ward. It seemed to be going even worse than the Silver pair had expected.

"Absolutely not!"

The raven haired nurse behind the counter never looked up from her papers as she denied Chotaro his first examination.

"B-but…"

"But nothing young man. Boys don't have babies. End of story. You should go home now."

Chotaro blinked up at her, but his puppy eyes were wasted on her. He might as well have been interacting with a brick wall. Ryo had his arm around Chotaro's shoulders and glared up at the nurse. If looks should kill, she would be exiting the building in a body bag.

"Unexpected triplets, C-sections, mess, can't believe it…"

The door banged open and a woman in scrubs hurried out.

"Clair! There's a C-section that's going badly in room B14! They need your assistance!"

The nurse named Clair dropped all of her papers and sprinted down the hall, and out of sight. The doctor that stood before the silver pair was a tall woman with strait blue hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She huffed and her sapphire side bang out of her eye and shook her head.

"Have enough to deal with… Transferred…Germany… Needs me…"

"Doctor!"

Ryo piped up. She peered down at the two boys.

"Which one?"

Ryo's jaw dropped and Chotaro was stunned into silence.

She narrowed her eyes at them. After a while, she grabbed Chotaro by the elbow.

"H-how!"

"I've been an OBGYN for twelve years, I know one when I see one."

Ryo, fallowed close behind, looking suspicious.

Chotaro squeaked as he was forced onto an examination table. Ryo growled and looked daggers at the doctor.

"Who are you?"

The OBGYN reached for a bottle of something while addressing Ryo.

"Doctor Ibu, Gina. I've dealt with the only other case like this in the world."

She turned to Chotaro.

"Lift up your shirt."

"What?!"

Ryo snapped at her. He could have been an over protective guard dog.

"Senpai, that really isn't necessary."

Ryo felt the heat rise in his neck as the memories flooded in. The word 'Senpai' was what was unnecessary. It wasn't right for him to get all hot and bothered over Chotaro. Especially when There was one, no, two others in the room. Dr. Ibu squeezed the bottle and some bluish gel squirted onto Chotaro's slightly enlarged abdomen. At the slightest sign of discomfort from Chotaro, Ryo barked.

"Hey!"

This time, Dr. Ibu actually turned to face him.

"I'm the only OBGYN in this hospital, no, the only one on this side of the world for all I know, who has had experience with a case like this. If you don't let me do my job, nobody will help you. I can promise you that."

Ryo's mouth snapped shut. Chotaro smiled at him from the table. His amber eyes nearly spoke the words "I'm sorry." Dr. Ibu was muttering again. Tokyo… Yumiko… How am I the only one? Somebody else…"

She worked so steadily and she mumbled senseless prattle. At first, Ryo was anxious that the doctor would hurt Chotaro, but then, she was gentle with him, almost tender. Ryo could feel a fire of jelousey ignite inside of him. He found himself wishing that the OBGYN would get the fuck off of his Chotaro. She was finally finished with situating a small machine that resembled an electric shaver. She rubbed it onto Chotaro's stomach, and then turned to a monitor. "You should see it… right there…"

Dr. Ibu pointed a green nailed finger at a point on the screen. Chotaro broke out onto a heart melting smile.

"Oh…"

Ryo stared at the screen intently.

"I don't see it!"

"Good kid… Needs glasses…"

Dr. Ibu, muttering once more, pointed at a small white something on the monitor. There was no mistaking it. It didn't look quite so human, but he knew it had to be the child. Chotaro reached over and squeezed his hand, giving a nervous little giggle.

"Congratulations."

Dr. Ibu fixed her deep brown eyes on Ryo.

"You're a father now."

Ryo blushed and mumbled. Dr. Ibu packed up all of her equipment. Chotaro sat up and let out a little moan. He arched his back. Ryo figured he must be sore from carrying all of those extra pounds. Another image flashed through his mind from that day in the club room. Chotaro, arching his back and moaning, only louder than he had now. Ryo wished he could just remember the whole thing at a more convenient time. Being a teenager with hormones gave him a disadvantage. Dr. Ibu helped Chotaro down. Ryo stood up. Dr. Ibu grabbed a small pad of paper.

"You will not, under any circumstances, engage in gym and sports. Chotaro was about to protest, but she cut him off. "You and the baby can't be bouncing around, or do you want to miscarry? It's extremely painful. If you keep running around, you're as good as having an abortion. I assume you don't want one of those."

Ryo put his arm around Chotaro. He seemed hurt by her blatant remark.

"Sorry kid, I'm just trying to make a point. You seem like a sweet boy."

The silver pair were about to leave when she called to them.

"Wait!"

The blue haired OBGYN marched over.

"How old are you two?"

"Thirteen…"

Chotaro said behind his hands.

Ryo turned away from her piercing stare.

"Fifteen."

*Smack*

Ryo stumbled backward, clutching his swollen cheek.

"What the-!"

"I can't believe you!"

She was about to smack him again when Chotaro stepped in front of him. Naturally, she stopped. She wouldn't hurt anyone baring a child, no matter how agree she was.

"Please, ma`am… It's not all his fault…"

"I know,"

She fetched some ointment from one of her pockets.

"Here, put this on it."

She handed the bottle to Ryo.

"It's just that, I see a lot of girls coming in here, some of them even younger than you. Their parents sometimes come. Most of the time though, these children come alone. I've never seen the father responsible show up. I guess I was just taking it out on you."

Ryo huffed.

"Anyway, boys, I didn't catch your names."

"Ohtori, Chotaro."

"Shishido, Ryo."

The silver pair arrived at Ryo's house later than they usually would have. Chotaro was sleeping over at Ryo's and they would be going to Saturday morning practice together. The boys were starving, so they sat down, side by side, at the long dining room table. They munched in silent for several minutes before Ryo finally spoke.

"I didn't believe you at first!"

He blurted out. Chotaro chuckled.

"You already said that. I told you then and I'll tell you know I would never lie to you… Except… Never mind!"

Ryo narrowed his cat-like eyes.

"Except what Chotaro?"

"It's nothing."

Chotaro could feel Ryo's eyes boring into him.

"Chotaro!"

Chotaro flinched.

"Okay! You remember the first time I visited you here?"

"Yes, you had a project to do and had to leave early. Keep going."

Chotaro couldn't look Ryo in the eye.

"I had finished the project a week ahead of schedule… It's just that… I… Um… Got so nervous I got sick!"

Ryo cocked his head. His chopsticks now lay, forgotten on his plate.

"Why? It's just me!"

"IwasanciousaboutmeetingyourparentsbecaseIhadahugecrushonyou!"

Chotaro went pink in the face. Ryo put his arm around Chotaro's shoulders.

"Ha-ha didn't catch that Chotaro."

Chotaro smiled shyly behind his hands and blushed even deeper.

"I-I was nervous about… um… meeting your mom and dad cuz… Um… I-I…"

"What? What is it?..."

"I liked you a lot… Like… A lot…"

Thankfully, the awkward, blushy, gay silence was soon interrupted by the appearance of Ryo's sister. She entered the room, glanced around as if looking for something, and spotted her brother and his friend. She waved and smiled. Chotaro half raised his hand and waved back. Ryo's sister, found what she had been searching for and left the room.

Chotaro and Ryo stayed up late into the night laughing and catching up on what had happened while Chotaro had been concealing his pregnancy and what had occurred while the two weren't speaking. To any third party, they would have looked just like a young couple.

"Wait, wait!"

Ryo lay on his back, laughing.

"Gakuto had it the whole time?!"

Ryo convulsed with uncontrolled laughter.

"Yeah!"

Chotaro fought to keep his face strait.

"Yuushi told me they've had that talk before. You know…"

Chotaro folded his arms and pushed imaginary glasses up his nose in a rather convincing imitation of Yuushi.

"Gakuto, only when the sperm meets the egg, can a child be conceived. The male of the species only creates sperm. There is no way that that sperm can meet an egg when there's no egg! I have a stick up my ass!"

Ryo fell, to the floor. He cackled until he clutched his gut and began to twitch. Chotaro leaned over the bed as much as physically possible and poked Ryo.

"Did you die? You're not allowed to, remember? The baby needs a daddy."

Ryo opened one of his streaming eyes.

"Yeah… God, what a riot!"

He pushed himself to his feet with a grunt.

"Hey Chotaro, I'm going to go take a shower. You know where the other bathrooms are and the kitchen and you can turn on the TV or…"

"Ryo-Senpai, I'm the mommy, not you. I'll be fine.

Ryo stepped under the steamy jets of water. He was so confused. This situation was just getting weirder. First Buchou and his stupid liquor, and then, then he had done something completely intimate with his best friend. Bits and pieces kept flashing through his mind. Ryo just wished he could remember the whole thing. It wouldn't be as awkward if he could. Ryo tilted his head upward and scrubbed at his short hair. Then Chotaro had up and gotten pregnant. Not that it was Chotaro's fault. No wonder he had been so sick. Poor Chotaro. He seemed to be coping well enough now. Sure, Ryo could tell he physically felt like crap, but emotionally Chotaro was his normal, nervous, shy, adorable self. Ryo opened his eyes. There seemed to be a fire in his groin.

"Shit…"

Now was not a good time for that. At least he wasn't smashed this time. Ryo switched the shower off and stepped out. He wrapped his thick fluffy bath robe around his naked frame and hoped it would conceal his manhood. As soon as he opened the door, Ryo was ambushed by Chotaro. Chotaro flung his arms around the smaller boy and squeezed. Ryo fought the urge to throw Chotaro down and have his way with him again.

"I'm sorry!"

Chotaro wouldn't let go.

"Chotaro? Chotaro what's wrong?"

Ryo reached up and ran his fingers through the soft grey hair.

"I threw up on your bed…"

Ryo's whole body sagged. Thank God for small favors. He didn't think he'd be able to hold it back much longer.

"I'm sorry!"

"tsokay…"

Chotaro lay, fast asleep under the covers of his doubles partner's bed. Together they had changed the dressings and Chotaro had just fallen asleep. In the morning, Ryo would make a point to call ask Chotaro "So Jiro, I didn't know you were sleeping over as well. Have you seen Chotaro?" In the hopes that it would make him laugh. It was good for you, or so his mother had often said. Ryo yawned rather loudly and checked his watch. 2:00 am… They really had overdone it.

"Senpai! Wake up!"

Ryo shifted and almost fell out of the chair he had been sleeping in. Chotaro's boyish face was so close, their noses were touching.

"Aah!"

Chotaro, he could tell, wasn't being sexual at all. Still, those brown eyes, they were killing him.

"We have morning practice today, remember?"

If he just leaned forward a little bit… Ryo tried to move, but he couldn't work up the nerve.

"Senpai? Are you okay?"

Ryo leaned forward, closed his eyes and *thunk*.

"Shit!"

Ryo had fallen from the chair. Chotaro left before Ryo had a chance to kiss him. He turned red at the thought.

"You okay Senpai?"

"Augh…"

Jiro had to be carried out to the courts. This was the routine for mourning practice. Jiro would change in the club room, fall asleep on the bench, be carried out by Kabaji, and sleep on the bench, than finally wake up for practice on the court. The only difference to the day's events was Ryo, blustering angrily at Keigo to give Chotaro less laps. Chotaro went pink and mumbled that it was fine. Keigo, deciding that it had been his idea all along, instructed Chotaro to simply walk.

Everyone on the Hyotei tennis team had gone. Keigo flipped his hair fussily.

"Jiro, wake up and do your laps now."

When Jiro did no more than bat an eye lash, Keigo huffed.

"Jiro, you're supposed to do what I say. Get up."

Keigo approached the sleeping boy, frustrated that his commands were not being attended to. He stood level with the bench. Jiro was sprawled on his back. His wispy honey brown hair blew about in a soft breeze, which whipped across his face. His lips were parted slightly. Keigo checked the court to make sure the others were still running. The coast was clear. Keigo bent over slowly. Jiro shifted a little in his slumber. Keigo smirked, he was so cute. He closed his eyes. His nose brushed against Jiro's. Their lips were so close…

"Atobe-Buchou? What… are… you… doing…?"

Keigo straightened up and turned slowly. Yuushi stood before him, apparently finished with his laps. Keigo heard movement behind him on the bench. Keigo could feel Jiro's hand, sleepily, clutching the back of his jersey.

"Mmh… Buchou? Did I miss something?..."

"No."

Keigo spoke up sharply.

"Right Yuushi?"

Yuushi fidgeted und pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah… Everything's under control Jiro."

Keigo smiled smugly. He approached Yuushi and whispered into his ear.

"Meet me in the club room after everyone leaves… You are going to have to be punished for seeing too much…"

A chill ran down Yuushi's spine. There was no saying no to Keigo.

It was late December and almost time for the Students of Hyotei academy to go on break and for Christmas to come around. The silver pair sat in the club room. Ryo had slept over at Chotaro's the night before, so they arrived early. They had both changed and were sitting on a bench. Chotaro's eyes were closed and his head on Ryo's shoulder. Ryo's arm was around him. Now that everyone was gone, Ryo felt free to do what he wanted to with Chotaro. He wanted to hold him, touch him. He wanted to engage in all the exchanges he would feel awkward about in public. Now, felt so right to him.

"Ryo-Senpai."

"Yeah?"

"My parents noticed my well…"

Ryo understood without hearing it. Chotaro's parents had been home the night before. They had noticed Chotaro's baby bump. It now resembled a true pregnant belly.

"Will you help me tell them?"

Chotaro opened his eyes and blinked up at Ryo. Chotaro was making it exceptionally hard for Ryo to say no. His big brown eyes filled Ryo with urges. They made his heart melt.

"Sure."

Chotaro's face broke into a wide smile. "Thank you so much Ryo-Senpai! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

As Chotaro hugged him, Ryo felt an odd pang in his chest. Chotaro wouldn't be in this state if it hadn't been for him. It was all his fault, and here Chotaro was, telling him he needed him. Ryo's free hand balled into a fist and he trembled slightly.

"R-Ryo-Senpai?"

Ryo pulled Chotaro closer. Chotaro, confused, patted the shorter boy in the back.

"H-hey…"

"Chotaro… I am so sorry…"

Chotaro could feel Ryo's grip tighten on his shirt

"Whah? Why?"

Ryo forced out a bitter laugh.

"Hah! What would you do without me? You would be a good, no, exceptional, singles player. You wouldn't have a baby on the way. You wouldn't have to have this hard talk with your parents. You'd be free!"

"…I-I don't want to be free…"

"Mnff!"

Chotaro bent down and locked lips with his doubles partner.

"So Yuushi, I hear you started attendingAA meetings. Does that mean we won't have any fun anymore?"

"Buchou, you know I have a boyfriend right?"

"I don't care. Y-"

Keigo fell silent. Both boys stopped dead in their tracks. Yuushi's mouth fell open at the sight of the silver pair making out like there was no tomorrow. Yuushi, finding the sight distasteful, turned on his heal. He fixed his glasses on his nose and walked away without saying anything. Keigo simply stood there, smiling. Any outsider would have found the look on his face creepy. Finally, Ryo spotted him and pulled away hurriedly. Guilt was written all over his tomato red face. Chotaro turned pink and shuffled his feet shyly without looking at his captain.

"Err…"

Ryo was having trouble speaking.

"A-Atobe-Buchou… We… Uh… didn't realize you were… Uh… that is to say.."

"I knew it! Prowess strikes again!"

Keigo whirled around, snapped with a flourish, and strut off after Yuushi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The chill of December swept in through the cracks of the bus's windows and doors. Chotaro sat in the window seat of the handicap section. He kept glancing out of the window. It was so nerve wracking for them to have to wait for what they were about to do. Ryo sat next to him in the aisle seat, flipping through his copy of "Tennis monthly" without really reading it at all. Chotaro's attention was now focused completely on the window. One hand tapped the arm rest spasmodically. The other rested on his now, obviously, pregnant stomach. Both shook violently. The baby, sensing his anxiety, shifted uncomfortably. It tended to do that whenever he was sitting still, or nervous. At the moment, he was doing both. Chotaro reached out a trembling hand and pulled Ryo's away from the magazine and clutched it.

"Wha?!"

Ryo could feel Chotaro's heart racing at the small touch. Or was that his own? He couldn't for sure. The bus screeched to a halt.

"You- You ready Chotaro?"

"What?!"

Chotaro's voice was jerky and high pitched.

"Oh… Yes… I think so…"

Ryo winced and wished Chotaro would loosen his grip on him. He was squeezing so tightly, it hurt.

"Mom?! Dad?!"

The silver pair entered Chotaro's large house. It was amazing that shy Chotaro could yell that loudly.

"I need to talk to you!"

Ryo looked up as he heard a scuffle upstairs.

Chotaro's father was a tall; Chotaro was only a few inches shorter. He was going baled, but the little hair he had was shiny and black. Chotaro's mother stood nearly two heads shorter than her husband. Her silver hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She too was expecting, but, unlike Chotaro, She was eight months along.

"M-m-mom… D-dad…"

"You're not doing drugs are you? Or are you in some gang? I thought I raised you right."

Chotaro flinched. Ryo felt a strong urge to hurt Chotaro's father, but thought it might dampen his views. He wanted Chotaro's father to approve, despite his odious homophobia. The word made his chest ache. No wonder Chotaro was clinging to him in such a way. Ryo was sure his arm would fall off if Chotaro ever let go.

"Dear!"

Ryo exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"What is it honey? What's wrong?"

"Uh… I… I'm having a baby…"

His father leaned back.

"Oh, it's that. Who did you get pregnant? Is it that kid's sister? That second year whose always hanging with the team?"

"No…"

Chotaro loosened his grip on Ryo's arm. He looked so lost as if he was in the middle of some huge laberenth and didn't know which fork he wanted to choose. Ryo draped his arm around his doubles partner's shoulder. He finally managed to speak.

"No dad… I'm the one having the baby…"

Ryo hadn't been in a situation more awkward since Chotaro had told him he was pregnant. Chotaro's father stared, bug eyed, at the wall, just to the left of his son.

"Look, son…"

Chotaro's father whipped the sweat from his forehead.

"Know that your mother and I haven't been there for you lately,"

Lately? Ryo could have thrown something at him. He had known Chotaro since Chotaro had been in third grade. He knew for a fact that they had never truly been there for him.

"I understand that, but you can't do this to us…"

"But I'm not lying!"

His father rose to his feet.

"This can't be happening… My son finally lost his nerve…"

"I'm not insane! I'm not!"

Tears welled up in his large copper eyes, making it difficult for Ryo to look away.

"Damnit boy! This is why I wanted a son in the first place!"

"Dad!"

The door slammed. Chotaro's lip began to tremble so much that he could speak. Ryo felt helpless. He couldn't stop the man who was hurting Chotaro. He couldn't fix this. He gave Chotaro's arm a light squeeze.

"Hey…"

He didn't know what to say.

"Senpai!"

Chotaro hugged him around the shoulders. Ryo could feel hot tears on his neck.

"Hey…"

Ryo raised his hands and placed them on Chotaro's upper back. He felt so fragile, it made Ryo's chest hurt. Seeing that Chotaro was in no fit state to speak, Ryo intervened.

"M-ma`am… Ma`am"

The split second he needed to think of something to say, his mind froze up.

"Um…"

He reached into Chotaro's pocket and pulled out a photo and smoothed it out. It had been given to Chotaro on his second appointment. It was a picture of the fetus inside of him. Chotaro had carried it around with him ever since. The picture was so warn down from the folding and unfolding that Ryo was afraid it would fall apart in his hand.

"He's telling the truth you know… I uh… That is to say… Here, just here!"

He handed Chotaro's mother the picture, refusing to look at her. Ryo shut his eyes. It was more difficult to hug Chotaro now that his baby bell had gotten so big. They sat in silence for so long, Ryo looked up to see what on earth his partner's mother could be doing. She was squinting. Her forefinger traced around a humanoid shape on the page.

"My Chotaro wouldn't go to all this trouble just for a lie."

She pushed herself to her feet. Chotaro, much to Ryo's displeasure, broke away from him and struggled to stand as well. In other circumstances, Ryo would have laughed. Two people with bellies that big trying to hug was quite a site indeed. Instead, he frowned. They were acting as if he wasn't even there. Had he not just saved Chotaro's ass? Ryo removed his worn out blue cap from his head and ruffled his wiry hair in irritation.

Hyotei, finally had their match before break. Jiro played singles and won. Keigo dealt a blow out match. This ,he claimed, was all do to his "prowess" so stand in aw of it. Gakuto and Yuushi played doubles, but lost. Gakuto hid behind Yuushi, afraid of what Keigo would do to him. This wasn't without reason, Keigo had once taken him and Yuushi into a broom closet after the game they had lost against Seigaku. His backside hurt, just thinking about it. Ryo, who could no longer play doubles with Chotaro, was forced into playing with Hyoshi. The youngest of the regulars. When Chotaro became incapable of playing, he had been dropped from his position of regular. It was given to the enthusiastic second year. Ryo shouted him down, enraged at how excited he was. Hyoshi had not been able to hear properly for about a week later.

Ryo scanned the bleachers. All around, girls were screaming their usual "Katsu no wa Hyotei!" But he couldn't see Chotaro. He had prommised he would come and sit with the team and cheer them on. Ryo was so busy staring off into space, he didn't realize that the first game had started. *Crack* Ryo howled. He was more shocked than anything. His hand came up to his nose. Blood stained his white jersey. The crowd's collective gasp resonated and then fell into complete silence.

"Senpai!"

Hyoshi took his upper classman by the forearm and led him to the bench.

"Time out!"

Ryo sat down. He gingering felt his spewing nose.

"Here!"

Ryo raised his head. Yuushi held a towel out to him. He took it and held his painful face in it.

"Fanksh Yuushi. Jiro, move."

In irritation, Ryo shoved the sleeping boy who had been hogging the bench. Jiro toppled off and landed on the hard court cement with a soft thunk. He moaned, sat up, rubbed his eyes and blinked.

"Owie…"

Ryo realized, without caring much, that he had upset the captain. Keigo was more concerned with Jiro's health than with Ryo's.

"What the hell has gotten into you!"

Ryo scowled over the, now soaking towel. He swayed on the bench. He must be losing too much blood. He heard Keigo's voice.

"Since I'd rather you don't die, Kabaji, come here."

"Usu."

"Fix him."

"Usu."

Ryo's eyes shot open as Kabaji took his nose in two of his sausage like fingers and pushed.

"Aaaaahh!"

A sickening crack resonated around the group of tennis players. Ryo reached up and gingerly felt his nose. It still stung and dripped steadily.

"Oh my God blood!"

Jiro jumped and pointed at Ryo's uniform. Ryo sighed. Chotaro would have had a similar reaction. Ryo could see Chotaro's terrified face. His copper brown eyes bulging and his mouth slightly ajar. Ryo let out a small chuckle.

"Hah, thanks Kabaji…"

"No problem."

Ryo pushed himself up off of the bench. Immediately his head began to spin out of control. Somebody caught him and sat him back down. Even when he was sitting still, it didn't stop. Ryo groaned and put his head in his hands.

"He lost too much blood already. Should we call off the match?"

"No!"

Ryo struggled to stand again, but this time, Kabaji held him down. Keigo had already decided what would happen next. Once his mind was made up, his mind was made up.

"Ryo, you're going to the hospital with Sensei now. You're not playing in this condition. Hyoshi, you're going with them."

Hyoshi frowned, upset that he wasn't going to play, but gave in to his captain's wishes.

Ryo lay on his bed with a copy of "Tennis monthly" lying on his chest. His eyes were closed and he did not stir. His breathing was deep and slow. A couple of hours before, he had explained to his parents that he had broken his nose and had had to forfeit the match. Then he had hidden in his bedroom. He had begun to read an article on a team that used custom made racquets, before falling asleep. Losing all of that blood had made him tired and thirsty. Ryo jumped and fell off of his bed. A shrill ringing had woken him. He huffed angrily and picked up the phone.

"What?!"

"Is- is now a bad time? I could call back… I-"

"Oh. Chotaro… It's fine."

"I'm sorry…"

Ryo, still half asleep, ruffled his uneven hair and blinked.

"What?"

"ImsorryImissedyourmatch! Gakutosenpaitoldmeyougothurt! Areyouokay?!"

"What?"

Ryo repeated. It occurred to him how stupid he must sound to Chotaro.

"Chotaro, slow down…"

"Oh, okay… I-I'm sorry I missed your match… It's just-just that my mom went into labor just before I left… I couldn't leave her like that…"

Ryo had completely forgotten about Chotaro's mom having a baby. It made him a little nervous to think about subjects like that.

"Gakuto-Senpai told me you were hurt. Are-are you okay?"

"What? Oh! Yeah!"

Ryo felt like a complete and utter imbecile. Using sentences that comprised mainly of one word questions and grunts wasn't exactly what you'd call intelligent.

"Yeah… I broke my nose…"

_And it's your fault_

He felt like saying. However, he decided to skip it. Chotaro was already upset.

"Don't worry, I'm okay now."

A heavy sigh sounded from Chotaro's side of the phone. Ryo, feeling his neck grow hot, was glad Chotaro so far away. The sudden bursts of lust were becoming harder and harder to control.

"S-so…"

Ryo longed to change the subject in a hope that his shameful longing would die down.

"How's your mom?"

"Oh! She's great. She's still at the hospital. We will be able to take my baby brother home in a few days. They wouldn't let me until after it was all over. Dr. Ibu said it might induce an early labor. She gave me another examination by the way."

Ryo blinked. Why had he not been told before now? He decided not to antagonize Chotaro.

"I think I might have been there when you were there Chotaro. It was sort of a false alarm though. They just told me to drink a lot of water and to get some sleep. Like I didn't know what to do. Remember in grade school when I fell off of my bike and my leg got all mangled?"

Chotaro giggled softly. Ryo's heart did a jerky little jump. He didn't want Chotaro to stop laughing. It was such a sweet song in his ears.

"Yes I do, you were acting all tough, but then you passed out."

Ryo remembered it well. Being a nine year old, he thought he could handle it. But his calf had been ripped open and he had soon grown weak and dizzy. Ryo had fallen. Chotaro, who had always been taller, then caught him and held him while one of the other boys had run for help. It had taken a long time for the nurse to show up. Ryo had passed out completely and Chotaro had held him in his arms. The nurse barely arrived in time, but up to that point, Chotaro had been with him. Being nine years old, he hadn't realized how profound this was.

"Senpai?"

Ryo winced as he grew hard. Chotaro needed to stop that.

"Y-yeah?"

"I-um… I have a piano recital on-on the fifth and… uh…""

"Yes I can go."

Ryo had a feeling that, if they had been speaking in person, Chotaro would have given him one of those hugs he loved so much.

January the fifth arrived, chilly and blustering. Snow fell thick on top of the buildings, making them look like Japanese ginger bread houses. Ryo shivered. He entered a small theater, brown coat whipping in the blustery wind. He had never honestly seen Chotaro play. He had been told by the music teacher, who detested him, that Chotaro was her most talented student. Ryo could sing fine, but he could never fully understood how to play his interment.

As Ryo passed the isles to take his seat, he noticed Chotaro's mother and father in their first row seats. Chotaro's mother had thinned out some since he had last seen her. Ryo plopped down behind the two and realized, with a jolt, that the chair next to Chotaro's mother was occupied by a child's support seat. He wondered who's child it was then, feeling like a complete dim wit, realized it must be Chotaro's one year old brother. Ryo craned his neck to get a good look without drawing attentions to himself. He caught a glimpse of the child's mess of grayish white hair. Suddenly, without knowing why, Ryo drew as far back into his seat as possible. Cold sweat poured down his face and neck. A thought occurred to him and he tried to shut it out, but it came relentlessly. 'I'm afraid… I'm afraid of being a father… I'm scared because I know it takes a lot of responsibility… I'm frightened…'

Ryo wiped the sweat from his face. He would not, could not let Chotaro see him like this. He was, and had always been the brave one. Why should he break down now? Ryo jumped when the lights went down. He wondered why his heart was racing. It seemed to be pounding an imprint into his ribs. He slowly raised his head and removed his cap. Chotaro was standing behind the grand piano perched on the tiny stage. He was positioned in such a way so that his enlarged abdomen was concealed. He seemed to be searching for someone. His parents? Maybe his brother? Or perhaps… Ryo swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Perhaps Chotaro was making absolutely sure that he, he Shishido, Ryo, had come as he had promised. Ryo never actually found out. Chotaro gave a nervous giggle and sat down at the piano. Ryo felt that, maybe, he was being bias, but he swore from then on that Chotaro's was the sweetest music he had heard.

Something began to nag at the back of Ryo's mind while he listened to Chotaro play. The piano was tilted away from the audience slightly so that they could barely see him. Also, Chotaro had emerged from behind it so that he was nearly half covered. Was he ashamed? Who were they hiding from? Why did he care? Ryo shoved these questions to the back of his mind where they sat, simmering for a long time.

After the residual, which Ryo thought was beautiful, he came down off of the stage, in full view. He seemed nervous, almost afraid. Chotaro went straight up to his parents. His father, Ryo noticed, refused to touch him, or even look at him. His father had not been taking it well at all. Chotaro hugged his mom, then ran (not really ran, he isn't allowed to) over to Ryo and threw his arms around his partner. "Thank you so much for coming!"

Chotaro bent down and gave Ryo a light peck on the cheek.

"You're the best!"

Ryo knew he must be brick red. His face felt so warm. He patted Chotaro on the back, but his mind was subdued. Why was he the only one making an effort? Why was he always there for Chotaro and why was Chotaro never there for him? Ryo's thoughts were interrupted by Chotaro who leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth. He didn't return it. It felt all wrong.

The winter snow melted away to be replaced by the cool beginnings of a February spring. Ryo was having a hard time keeping his emotion sunder control. It was a Monday and he was over at Chotaro's house after tennis practice. Chotaro lay on his back. His stomach was now too large for him to lay on his front.

"Our parents seem to be handling this well enough."

He smiled over at Ryo who was staring out of the window.

"Meh…"

Ryo's temper had been stretched to the breaking point. He had been bailing Chotaro out whenever he got stuck. Whenever Chotaro had choked up, Ryo had been there for him.

"I wonder why…"

His tone dripped with sarcasm. Chotaro cocked his head, confused. He gave Ryo a searching look.

"What's gotten into you Senpai? You seem tense. Do you need a back rub?"

Ryo felt his eye twitch. How could Chotaro be so dense? Sure it was cute, but cute couldn't make him feel better at the moment.

"What's wrong, Chotaro, is- is the fact that you can't handle yourself!"

Ryo had snapped. Chotaro blinked.

"What?"

"Whenever you're in a bind, you get stuck! You get stuck until somebody dives in to save your neck! And do you know who that person always is?! Me! It's always me Chotaro! Who always explained you're situation to people because you couldn't speak?! Me! I told your mom and dad! I told Buchou not to tell anyone! I don't even know why we have to hide it anymore Chotaro! I just don't understand anything anymore! Whether it's on the tennis courts, at school, or at home, you just can't handle yourself!"

The thought that occurred to him during Chotaro's piano recital returned. This time, it was crying out.

'You're afraid! You're afraid and you're taking it out on him!'

Ryo broke off. Chotaro was staring at him. He didn't even break down and cry as Ryo thought he would. To be honest, Ryo felt crying would have been easier to deal with. The look he was receiving pierced through him like a carving knife. It was somewhere between anger, sorrow, and disappointment.

"I think you should go home now Ryo-Senpai…"

"Chotaro…"

"I said go home!"

Ryo had never heard Chotaro take this tone with anyone before. He was always so shy and quiet.

"Fine. See you tomorrow at school then…"

"GO AWAY!"

As Ryo hurried from the house, the child squirmed inside of Chotaro, making him even more uncomfortable. His sixth month of pregnancy had started off on a bad note. It felt as if this kid was taking over his entire life. Chotaro rolled onto his side so that he faced the wall. He had not cried through the whole altercation, but now, hot tears dripped from his eyes to his pillow. It was not the child's fault. The baby was a mistake, but it was the best mistake they'd ever made. He promised himself that he would never blame the baby again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The morning after the altercation was pleasantly breezy. Hyotei's morning tennis practice was about to start. Ohtori, Chotaro approached his old doubles partner timidly. One arm was crossed over his chest, holding the other by the elbow. His hand came up to his chin and a slender finger hid his lips from view. He hadn't realized that Ryo had been slowly moving towards him.

"I'm sorry."

Each boy found himself saying at the exact same time. Ryo chuckled then, broke into hysterical laughter. His mirth was so infectious that Chotaro let out a soft giggle. The baby, unhappy at being moved around so much, kicked him viciously. He jumped and gave a small;

"Oh!"

Not taking into account that the whole team was there, Chotaro grabbed Ryo's hand.

"Feel! Feel! She's kicking!"

Ryo went a delicious shade of magenta and the corner of his mouth twitched.

"She? Chotaro, how do you know?"

"I… I don't know how… I just know she's a girl…"

Jiro, choosing the worst possible moment to be awake, sped over to where the silver pair stood.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me next! Jiro wants to feel next!"

Jiro shoved a snarling Ryo out of the way. He continued to bounce up and down in front of Chotaro. Chotaro Grinned shyly.

"H-here, hold still Jiro…"

Chotaro took Jiro's hand and placed it on the correct spot. The child, who had been still for a, moment, sensed her father's absence and kicked fiercely. Jiro let out a high pitched squeal. Gakuto, hearing Jiro, grabbed Yuushi by the arm and pulled him over.

"Out of the way Jiro! It's my turn!"

Chotaro's head swiveled from one boy to the other. Gakuto narrowed his eyes in a superior fashion. Chotaro sighed and showed his Senpai the correct spot.

"Oh wow!"

Yuushi covered his mouth with one hand and chuckled softly.

"I have a feeling that we're more excited about this baby than you are Chotaro."

Chotaro smiled up at Yuushi. Gakuto rubbed his belly, making him feel uncomfortable.

"This is like so cool!"

Meanwhile, Ryo had been growing steadily redder untill he finally snapped.

"Okay! That's enough! Off! Off of my Chotaro!"

Ryo waved his hands around absurdly until everyone backed away.

"Pfft!"

Yuushi stifled a snicker. Ryo, still bright screaming red, wheeled around to face him.

"What?! What's so funny?!"

"You said 'my Chotaro.' Pffahaha…"

Yuushi continued to chuckle. Chotaro's big brown eyes shone and he went pink in the face.

At the end of morning practice, Chotaro changed next to Ryo in the club room.

"Hey Ryo-Senpai…"

"Yeah?"

Ryo answered without looking at him. That naked pregnant stomach was too weird for him to look at.

"Why did you get upset at Gakuto-Senpai and Jiro-Senpai?"

Ryo took his time with his tie before answering.

"I-I guess I just don't like it when other people touch your… Uh, your… Err… Pregnant part…"

Chotaro threw him a warm smile and laughed. The sound made Ryo's insides squirm.

"Hah-ha! Ryo-Senpai, you do know it's still a stomach right?"

Ryo went red once more and began to mumble angrily.

The weather grew warmer as March came into plain view. Chotaro was now due for another examination. He was on his seventh month and Dr. Ibu wanted to check up on him. Everyone in the waiting room stared, bug eyed, when Clair told the silver pair that Dr. Ibu was ready to see them. Dr. Ibu was muttering angrily when the two boys entered the room.

"Fuji… Germany… Can't believe… Yumiko… I need to go back…"

She had her back turned to the two boys. Her deep blue hair was down and reached her waist. It swayed as she cleared the counter. Chotaro edged toward his partner and tugged at his sleeve. Ryo had to admit that Dr. Ibu was frightening. She reminded him of somebody he had met before.

"Auntie, I'm going to play tennis with my friends."

A boy with shoulder length navy blue hair strode. He began to mumble ferociously. "Kamio… Can't believe… New girlfriend… Ignoring me… Friends…"

And then it clicked. Ryo had seen a match with that boy playing singles. "You're Ibu, Shinji's aunt?!"

Dr. Ibu finished clearing the counter before turning to Ryo.

"Yes. He's my brother's son… But he's like a son to me… I guess he's the closest I'll ever get…"

Ryo saw Chotaro's face drain of color and feared that he might collapse. He put his arm around Chotaro's shoulders just in case..

"You,"

Chotaro grew even more pale.

"You can't have children?!"

Dr. Ibu blinked down at him.

"You're here for your final examination! Not to hear my sob stories!"

Dr. Ibu forced Chotaro down onto the table. She had done that every single time he had had an examination. Ryo tried not to get upset, but rage bubbled up inside of him.

"Fat content… weight… height… male… difference…"

Dr. Ibu mumbled as she inspected Chotaro.

Soon, Dr. Ibu was glaring down at the silver pair.

"I'd like to start with the fact that I am not pleased. Not pleased at all. Ohtori-Kun, you haven't gained enough weight. Being under weight can be dangerous in this late stage."

She continued to mutter untill Chotaro piped up angrily.

"I'm a boy!"

Ryo had never heard Chotaro sound this hostile.

"I'm not built for this!"

Dr. Ibu didn't seem to hear him. She huffed her side bangs out of her eyes and tucked a bit of loose hair behind her ear. Then, without warning, she jabbed Chotaro in the chest with one of her jade colored talons.

"Don't think, for one moment, that you're the only one. I have a patient in Germany who needs me. I was transferred down here before he had completed his sixth month. He will be having it any day now and he could die if they deliver the child the wrong way. If they do, he could die."

She flicked his nose.

"Hey!"

Dr. Ibu turned on her heel and grabbed a file she was supposed to fill out for Chotaro. Ryo knelt next to Chotaro. One of his hands rested on his doubles partner's arm. He reached over with his free hand and clasped Chotaro's. Ryo could feel Chotaro's skin heat up almost immediately. His face went from pale to red so quickly, Ryo was afraid he would pass out again. Meanwhile, Dr. Ibu pulled a paper from her binder.

"Ohtori-Kun,"

Chotaro jumped.

"I want you to fallow this diet exactly."

"Oh, um… Okay…"

His hostility melted away immediately.

Nearly nine months pregnant and feeling like a beached whale, Chotaro sat on the bench during morning practice. He was so large that he had to wear Kabaji's spear uniform. He smiled as he watched Gakuto and Yuushi drill. Yuushi was in an unusually good mood. Gakuto had noticed and was hugging and kissing him every time he turned around. At the moment, he/she was wearing an expression Chotaro liked to call "Gakuto-Senpai's raping face." The rest of the team knew that only Keigo-Buchou was capable of such behavior, but thought the name was amused them all the same. Gakuto sprang when Yuushi had his back turned. He/she wrapped his/her legs around Yuushi from behind. Yuushi, caught by surprise, toppled over. The rest of the team broke out into hysterical laughter. Keigo held out his hand and helped Yuushi to his feet. His face was still flushed and his glasses were on sideways. Other than that, he looked unruffled.

"Gakuto… Remind me not to turn around, got it?"

Gakuto crossed his/her arms and popped his/her hip.

"Whateverrrrr Yuushi!"

Ryo's stomach hurt from laughing for too long.

"Chotaro, did you see that?! What a riot!"

Ryo felt Chotaro's hand on his shoulder.

"Ryo-S-senpai…"

Ryo slowly turned to face Chotaro, instinctively knowing that there was something wrong.

"Chotaro?"

The younger boy was shaking. He looked frightened. No not frightened, terrified. Sweat poured down his face and his free hand clutched his gut.

"Chotaro! What's wrong?!"

"It…"

Chotaro's eyes slammed shut and he spoke through clenched teeth.

"I th-think it coming…"

His words were slow as if he had to concentrate in order to form them.

"Now?!"

Ryo blurted.

"Yes now!"

This time, chotaro spoke through a howl of pain. Keigo, hearing him, used his prowess senses to figure out what was happening.

"Kabaji."

"Usu."

"You know what to do."

Through all of the commotion, Kabaji managed to make his way over to the silver pair. He scooped Chotaro up and began to run. Ryo, weak at the knees, ran after them. He could just make out one of Chotaro's brown eyes, wild and fearful. Chotaro seemed to be holding the cross he wore in both hands. Ryo hoped that Chotaro's God would get him through this.

*Fun insight into the minds of the other team members*

Jiro blinked up at Keigo. The remainder of the team sat fully changed, in the club room. Jiro was using his captain as a seat. Keigo, thankfully, didn't seem too upset about this.

"I don't get it."

Jiro piped up.

Where are Chotaro and Ryo?"

Hyoshi sat back, trying to act cool.

"Chotaro is having the kid smart one."

Jiro blinked his big blue eyes again.

"But then why is Ryo gone too?"

Keigo, not really caring that his boyfriend was in the middle of a conversation, wrapped his arms across Jiro's chest and pulled him in closer. Jiro squeaked as he was pulled up against his captain's body.

"Because…"

Keigo hissed into his ear. He smirked, satisfied with the quiver that ran down Jiro's spine.

"Chotaro is having Ryo's baby Jiro…"

"Oh…"

Jiro's head fell against Keigo's chest. "Jiro, no. No sleeping."

Yuushi chuckled and fixed his glasses.

"Your too late Buchou. He's dead to the world."

Chotaro was in terible pain. The doctors had not had time to use any pain reliever. By the time they had arived at the hospital, he had been too far into laybor. He knew the doctors had cut him open and were removing the child unnaturaly. Chotaro knew he must be crying, his face was so wet. Finnaly, He heard the child's cry.

"It's a girl!"

Chotaro held the small, pink child to his aching chest. He thought she was beautiful. Her hair was exactly like Ryo's. Deep brown and shiney. Her eyes were large and copper colored. They were the shape of his own eyes. He couldn't see her eyes at the moment, she was fast asleep. He was so tired himself, but he couldn't fall asleep.

"You may go in now sir."

Chotaro raised his head slowly. Ryo bowed his way in. He inched towards the bed. He sat on the edge, right next to Chotaro and gazed at the sleeping child in his arms.

"She's beautiful Chotaro…"

"M`hm…"

Chotaro seemed to be half asleep.

"Can I…"

Ryo was almost too excited to ask.

"Can I hold her?"

Chotaro smiled.

"Of coerce."

Ryo took the new born in his arms and held her. How proud he was to be her father.

"Hey… I'm your daddy…"

He glanced over at Chotaro. He was completely worn out, but smiling. Carefully, Ryo set the child back into Chotaro's arms. He scooted so that he half lay, half sat on the bed next to his partner. He put his arm around Chotaro's shoulders and pulled him in closer so that Chotaro's head rested on top of his heart. Chotaro's breathing grew a little more steady.

"You feeling okay Chotaro?"

In truth, his whole upper body seared with pain.

"Mmh… yeah…"

Chotaro closed his eyes. Just then, nearly the whole of the Hyotei tennis team came crashing into the hospital room. Ryo turned a fiery red and snapped at them to keep the noise down. It was too late, the child had woken up and began to cry.

"You see what you did?!"

"Way to go Gakuto-Senpai!"

"It wasn't me, it was Jiro!"

"Jiro is sleeping on Buchou's back…"

"Oh…"

Eventually, she quieted down. They everyone could now see her eyes, Chotaro's eyes. They blinked curiously up at Ryo for the first time. Gakuto snuck up behind Ryo and squealed in pleasure.

"Oh! She is the cutest baby everrrrr! You guys made one fine kid!"

Jiro, after he managed to fully wake up, did a peek-a-boo face at her and she giggled. Keigo declared that she was almost as beautiful as himself. That was saying something. Keigo considered most people to be way uglier than he was. Hyoshi acted aloof and pretended he wasn't excited. However, the team knew him well enough to know when he was dying to see something. Yuushi just smiled. Kabaji blinked and pointed one of his thick fingers.

"Baby."

Ryo raised one of his long angular eyebrows. He turned to Chotaro again. He seemed to only be half awake.

When it was finally time for the team to leave, Gakuto and Jiro both gave Chotaro a big hug. He hugged them back, but winced slightly. Gakuto (for once) noticed that something was wrong. He/she cocked his/her head and narrowed his/her eyes at Chotaro. He explained that it was only after effects from the surgery and that he would be fine. As soon as the team filed out, Dr. Ibu stamped in and demanded that Chotaro needed sleep. Ryo, who was still lying with his arm around Chotaro, sighed. He knew better than anyone else, Chotaro's sleeping problem. He couldn't fall asleep when he was not at home in his own bed. Chotaro just blinked up at Dr. Ibu with his sweet, sensitive, brown eyes. Ryo didn't see how she could she could resist them. He was blushing brilliantly and his partner's gaze wasn't even directed at him. She rolled her eyes and began to mutter. She exited the room. Ryo only caught one word.

"Fuji…"

Chotaro closed his eyes and leaned back against him. Ryo could feel how tense Chotaro was. He didn't blame him. They had taken their daughter away. Chotaro sighed and rubbed his chest. The pain was stronger than ever. He gasped softly when he felt Ryo's hand slide in under his own. He knew he must be going red.

"It hurts, doesn't it Chotaro?..."

"How?..."

"Chotaro, we've been friends since fifth grade. I know when you're in pain…"

The corner of Chotaro's mouth twitched. He relaxed a little as Ryo's hand caressed his bare skin.

"Thank you…"

Ryo's slanted eyebrows came together in a frown.

"For what?"

Chotaro smiled warmly.

"Thank you for just being here…"

Chotaro was, finally, sound asleep. Ryo moved his hand so that it rested on top of Chotaro's. He squeezed it gently. This was his Chotaro. There was no other way to explain the way he was feeling. Right now, it was just the two of them. Forever the silver pair.

Ryo woke later in the day. He was horrified to learn that he had slept late and was missing school. He decided that he shouldn't leave. Chotaro was a light sleeper. If Ryo moved, he would wake up. It had been hard enough to get him to fall asleep in the first place. Pulse, he just didn't want to leave Chotaro alone. The only doctor who understood his condition was Dr. Ibu, but she was occupied. Ryo had seen how the way the rest of the hospital workers looked at him. It was as if he were some unwanted freak show parading through their work place. Ryo heavily resented them for that.

Shortly after Chotaro woke up, his mother arived with his baby brother. Ryo flew to the bedside chair so quickly, you could swear they had never been snuggling. Chotaro, shy as he was, didn't have a problem with PDA. Ryo, however, found it exceedingly awkward, especially in front of his mother. She, once more, ignored Ryo completely. She reached her son who was lying, in pain, and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"How's my baby doing? Are you feeling okay?"

Chotaro glanced quickly at Ryo, blushed, and turned back to his mother.

"I wasn't doing that well, but I'm doing much better now."

Chotaro was so focused on not looking at Ryo, that he didn't realized he wasn't the only one blushing.

Several weeks passed before Chotaro was allowed to go home. He went through an extensively painful recovery. Even after he recovered, the hospital staff had to conduct several tests on him. Dr. Ibu had gone to Germany not two days after Chotaro had delivered. The only thing she would say is that her only other male patient was ill and needed her. Finnaly, Chotaro and Megumi were allowed to go to their house. Chotaro and Ryo named the child Megumi mainly because Chotaro thought it was pretty. Ryo couldn't think of anything else. He hadn't voiced it, but Ryo had secretly wanted the child to be named after himself it had was male. When he finally shared this with Chotaro, he laughed and said that that could be her middle name. Chotaro loved the sound of her full name, Megumi Rio Ohtori.

Chotaro sat slumped on the couch in his house. Megumi was fast asleep in his arms. The rest of the team had invited themselves over and were all sitting around them. Ryo was slouching next to Chotaro and their new daughter. When her father sat down, Megumi opened her eyes. Gakuto leaped across the room and landed like a cat on the sofa next to Chotaro.

"Hi baby!"

The child blinked up at him/her.

"Oh wow! You're even cuter than when you came out!"

It was clear that Megumi didn't know what to make of Gakuto. She finally decided that crying was the best option. Chotaro sighed heavily.

"Hush… You cried all night… I need a break… hush now…"

It was true that he had gotten no sleep for several nights. After several minutes, she finally calmed down. Gakuto pouted and sat back down with Yuushi. Jiro piped up from his perch on Keigo's lap.

"So how's the mommy been doing?"

Chotaro closed his eyes and laid his head on Ryo's shoulder.

"Okay… I'm just so… So tired… The nurses kept waking me up to test me. It's not that I could have slept anyway. It was so strange there… There was no one I loved… I couldn't get to sleep"

Ryo turned a shade darker. Gakuto, no longer able to take it much longer, tip toed over.

"Chotaro, can I hold her?..."

Ryo narrowed his eyes so that his arched eyebrows came together.

"If you drop her Gakuto, I will drop you off of the roof, head first!"

"So that's a yes?"

Chotaro nodded and gave him/her a tired little smile.

"Here, this is how you hold her… Like this… Hold her head up…"

Gakuto took Megumi who gurgled and hiccupped.

"Wow!"

Gakuto propped her head up just as Chotaro had showed him/her. She blinked at Gakuto, only this time, she smile and giggled.

"Yuushi, we need to make one of these someday!"

Yuushi chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't rush it Gakuto…"

Gakuto, ecstatic, beamed up at the silver pair.

"Can I be her auntie?!"

Chotaro and Ryo exchanged glances. Gakuto and Yuushi were the very two they had been planning to name God parents.

"W-w-well…"

Chotaro broke off and yawned loudly.

"Sorry… Anyway… Uh yeah we- um…"

Ryo rolled his eyes, but put his arm around Chotaro. He was hopeless.

"We were going to ask you two to take care of her if anything happens to us. Would that be cool?"

Gakuto almost sprang into the air, but refrained. Megumi had finally gotten used to him/her. He/she wanted the baby to like him/her.

"Oh my God! Yuushi, if you don't say yes-"

Yuushi pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Would I say no? Think before you make assumptions"

Gakuto punched the air with his/her free arm.

"What now bitches! I'm an auntie!"

"Gakuto please, not in front of the baby!"

Gakuto rolled his/her eyes and handed Megumi off to Ryo. She fell asleep almost instantly.

"We made one cute kid Chotaro…"

Ryo looked to where Chotaro sat. His head was on Ryo's shoulder and his eyes were closed. He appeared to be sound asleep.

"Aw!"

Gakuto squealed from his perch on the arm of Yuushi's chair.

"Look how cute he is!"

Ryo's cat like brown eyes reduced to slits.

"Psh! Aw hell no! You can keep him!"

Gakuto flipped so that he/she sat across Yuushi's legs. He/She hugged Yuushi around the middle.

"Mine's cuter!"

He/she stuck his/her tongue out at Ryo. Yuushi smacked his forehead. He wished Gakuto wouldn't call him cute. It was so demasculating.

Ryo sat there with Chotaro on one side, and Megumi in his arms on the other side. He grinned. This was his family. An odd little family, but his, and he loved them.

*Ten years later*

"I'm home!"

A young girl with long, glossy brown hair and round copper eyes entered the large house.

"I brought a friend!"

Megumi Rio, Ohtori dragged another girl in behind her.

"Megumi-Chan! Slow down!"

The two girls heard a thumping upstairs. Megumi turned to her friend. The other girl had straight honey brown hair that fell around her shoulders. The girl's deep brown eyes were wide behind her glasses. A young man with silvery hair came into view.

"There's my girl!"

"Mommy!"

Megumi jumped into his arms.

"Ugh! You're getting to big for this! And I told you not to call me Mommy in front of people."

"Yumiko-Chan, this is my mommy."

The ten year old had no idea that having a male biological mother was in any way odd. Chotaro, for that's who the man was, turned to his daughter's friend. His face fell. He had know the day would come when Megumi would bring home a friend and they would see what her parents were. It wasn't the fact that they were both men, many of the children at the school she attended had same sex parents. It was the fact that he and Ryo had actually conceived her.

"Mummy?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Can we have cookies?"

"May you…"

Megumi rolled the eyes that so resembled his own.

"May we have cookies?..."

Chotaro set her back on her feet.

"Yes… Yes you may… You know where they are…"

Chotaro whipped the sweat from his face and turned around so that Megumi wouldn't see his frightened expression. He could hear the two girls chatter.

"My mommy is a boy too!"

"Really?! Cool!"

Chotaro whirled around.

"Who is he?"

His voice cracked, but the fifth grader didn't appear to notice.

"My mommy's name is Fuji Shusuke."

Chotaro found that name familiar, but couldn't understand why. It seemed to be somebody he knew when he was a kid, or maybe from tennis. Tennis! He remembered it now clearer than ever before. Dr. Ibu mumbling about the only other male who was baring a child in his belly. 'Fuji' she had said. 'Needs me… Germany…'

Chotaro, slowly, turned to the children at the counter.

"Yumiko-Chan… Where you, by any chance, born in Germany?"

Yumiko dropped the chocolate chip cookie she had been clutching in her small hand.

"You read minds don't you Megumi's mommy?! What color am I thinking of?!"

Megumi fetched the cookie and took a bite.

"My mommy can do anything!"

The sky glowed a sweet, buttery orange as the sun sank beneath the Japanese oaks. Chotaro plopped down on the bed and sighed.

"Ryo?"

"Hmm?"

Ryo poked his brunet head out of the restroom. Chotaro blinked up at the ceiling.

"Megumi-Chan brought a friend home from school today…"

"Is that all, cuz I've got the shower running."

Chotaro rolled over onto his stomach.

"She told me she has parents… Parents like us…"

Ryo disappeared behind the door, only to reemerge, tying his bath robe around his waist.

"You need to talk to me don't you?"

"Yeah…"

Ryo sat down on the bed and placed his hand on his boyfriend's back.

"So…her parents…are-are both men right? Chotaro…"

Ryo ran his hand down Chotaro's back.

"Baby, we know plenty of people with same sex parents. Why are you so-"

"No! I mean, their like us… Exactly like us…"

Slowly, very slowly, Chotaro pushed himself up off of the bed and stood. Ryo had to crane his neck. Chotaro's height was so striking. He was still so much taller than Ryo.

"You mean…"

Chotaro turned away from him.

"Y-yeah…"

Chotaro's voice cracked. He raised his head and slowly faced Ryo. Ryo's stomach turned over as he spotted the tears glistening in the corners of Chotaro's copper eyes.

"Ryo, I'm not the only one anymore… I'm not alone…"

He bent down and hugged Ryo tightly around the shoulders. Ryo returned the embrace without question.

"You were never alone… You've always had me."


End file.
